


Tumblr Follower Raffles

by Shivern



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Metroid Series, World of Warcraft, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Deepthroating, Dick Growth, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Futanari, Gen, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories requested by the winners of the raffles I do for every 100 followers over on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 100 Followers - Futa Samus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus is bitten by an unknown creature and undergoes a strange transformation. It's something strange and new, but not entirely unwelcome.

Samus cursed to nothing in particular, shaking her arm in an attempt to soothe the soreness. Small marks pocked her forearm, marks from a bite she'd just received. Not only had her ship been destroyed, her Varia Suit rendered inert, and she'd crashed back into the she had hoped to escape, a strange creature she'd never seen before had ambushed her. Her pistol, normally only good for stunning armored targets, had killed the beast before she'd even gotten a proper look. 

Whatever it had been composed of had reacted violently to the energy weapon. In an instant it had been reduced to a charred husk and released its grip on her. Small beads of blood welled up from the wound. Other than puncturing her skin the bite had done little damage. Samus had a small first aid kit and, after disinfecting it, she began to wrap some simple gauze around her arm. She'd hadn't become one of the best bounty hunters by being unprepared. Even a small cut could prove fatal out in space.

With her arm bandaged, and her belongings hidden away if she needed to return, she took off towards the Space Pirate ship. It had landed amongst the Chozo ruins, where the had rapidly fortified it into a base. If she were to regain her Power Suit, it would be in the ruins of the people who made it. 

The rough rocky surface of Zebes proved difficult to traverse in for Samus. Hot, dry heat thrummed across the planet's surface as the nearby star beat down upon it. She couldn't help but feel irritated. The temperature wasn't bothering her; for some reason her wounds throbbed. It wasn't pain but a sort of deep warmth that penetrated her, traveling along her body. It had her sweating, growing anxious. Was she ill, at this fast a rate? She banished the thought as she weaved her way to the Space Pirate’s ship.

Once she arrived, it took little time to sneak her way inside. Their forces were spread too thin, their confidence too strong. In a clearing, she found an old Chozo elevator. It was large, meant for heavy cargo. The pirates had ignored it, the lift was deactivated. Samus knew how to turn it on though. From her childhood, she had remembered the command. It took little time to flip on the power, despite the throbbing heat now filling her body, and get it moving. As the surface slowly got higher and higher above her head, she could finally breathe easy.

The ride would be slow, it was meant for fragile objects, it would give her some time to relax. Or she would, if she wasn't suddenly at a loss for air. The pulsating beat inside her was still growing, and it was concentration deep in her nethers. 

“What… what's happening…!” Samus cried out as she lost her balance, leaning against a nearby crate. 

Her muscles were weak; no energy could be spared to move them. Sweat dripped from her face. There was something wrong, she could feel something changing.

Through her tight fitting Zero Suit, she could finally see what was happening to her. At first it was just a small spot located above her crotch, like a finger poking into a thin plastic, and it continued to grow. It felt unbelievable, a strange sort of pleasure completely alien to her rushed into her. Her spine tingled as the point grew larger and larger. The bulge soon began to travel upwards as the resistance to its outward growth became too strong. 

A thick, shaft like appendage was forming, and she had so many questions, but her state of ecstasy was slowly blanking out her thoughts. Samus could only watch, quivering in silent awe as it continued. A pair of large orbs were forming at her base. They felt almost swollen as an odd ache began to echo inside her. Her mouth began to fall open, eyes and head rolling weakly in circles as the heavenly sensation pushed her to her limits. The hunter could tell it was almost finished as the rate slowed to a crawl, yet it only magnified what she felt.

“ _ Guahhh _ , f-feels so good! I'm… can't b-believe… I'm cumming!”

A feeling of elation and clarity filled her brain. Her body shook weakly as strange, pleasurable growing ended and pushed her over the edge. Something warm, wet, and sticky began to fill her suit from the tip of the bulge. It spread out across her body, costing her belly and groin in thick goo. Samus’ hips bounced slightly in time with each jet of fluid. The onslaught of bliss was sudden and surprisingly, and as it died down the bounty hunter found herself wanting more.

She gasped for breath, her chest heaving. As she calmed herself, she became curious of what was inside her suit. It felt unexpectedly nice to have the warm, wet spot across her abdomen but she wanted to know. Samus began to undo her suit, parting it down the middle of her body. Her ample breasts fell free, nipples perky from the experience she'd just had. The cool air buffeted her hot, sweaty skin as more of her body was exposed. The stick parts of her skin were gradually revealed as she reached the end.

Milky, white juices coated her skin and the interior of the suit. It made long, trailing bridges between the material and her body as she opened her outfit. She didn't stop to take a closer look at it all, something bigger waited for her. Fleshy, stiff, and aching, it was revealed to her. Samus was now the proud owner of her very own cock. It sprung free as the Zero Suit was fully opened. A pair of plump balls, nestled together in a taut pouch, were there as well. 

The white stuff was cum, her own personal seed. She'd sullied her own suit in the heat of the moment.

The hunter watched, both in shock and in awe, as it twitched needingly. Clear, sticky precum oozed from her tip, rolling down her shaft. She scooped up a thick gob of cum that clung to her crown and, despite her better judgement, sucked it off the finger. The rich flavor melted in her mouth, a tingle ran down her spine as she let it roll down her throat. There was something addicting about it. Samus craved more already, the sample more than enough to muddle her mind with impure thoughts. Unfortunately, the spunk had already cooled, the air dropping in temperature ever more as the elevator went deeper.

She'd be safe for a good while, she surmised. Why not take a little bit to enjoy herself? The hunter would be silly to not take advantage of her situation. Just one little ‘test run’, that's all she needed.

Her mind didn't take much to convince. Samus wrapped her hand around her girth, gasping at the sudden, new pleasure it brought her. She took a bit to explore herself, taking in all the sensations her fingers could now bring her. Her hefty balls ached; she could only guess how much waited inside. Her shaft glistened with a mix of both her sperm and precum. Her loins begged for attention and she couldn't wait any longer.

The bounty hunter took a strong hold of her recently acquired womanhood and began to stroke. She went slow, watching as her skin rolled in the palm of her hand. Letting it slide over top her head, she quivered. Loud, wet noises came from her motions. Slickened flesh rubbed together, echoing off the walls. Every pump brought with it a spurt a pre and soon her hand was thoroughly covered in it. With her free hand she took her jewels into her palm and squeezed tenderly. Samus sucked in a quick breath of air and almost through her head back in bliss. Each new feeling had her on edge and only made her want more.

She began to steadily speed up, moaning now with each cycle. The hunter changed hands, testing the flavor of the precum that clung to her fingers. A semi-sweet flavor filled her mouth as she licked it up; the clear fluid was a perfect appetizer of what was to come. Never had she felt such hunger, her breakneck pace ample evidence of her lustful desires. Samus watched as her balls bounced gently in time, her breasts even joining in. The hunter couldn't resist grabbing hold of one, kneading it roughly. She groaned loudly, crying out about the heaven she'd found herself in.

The throbbing, aching need dominated her. It drew closer and closer to release. Samus could feel it building, every stroke, every grope, every little thing hurtled her to the end. In a sudden moment of overwhelming, rapturous pleasure, the bounty hunter came. 

Pearly white ropes of cum jetted from her tip. The hot sticky seed plastered itself across her chest. Her breasts were tagged with it, a number of strands trailing from her mounds to her navel. She bit her lips, unable to look away as she glazed her sweaty body with her own sperm. As the heat seeped into her, she rolled her head in ecstasy. Samus could feel her once swollen orbs empty of everything they had. Orgasm coming to a slow, steady close, she coaxed the last if the spunk she could from shaft. Thick wads dripped onto her already well-covered skin, pooling in the curvature of her belly. The sheer volume astounded her, enticing her to take it further, but the sudden jolt of the elevator hitting the end of its tracks brought her mind out of the lusty fog it had been in.

The hunter attempted to clean up the best she could, closed up her suit, and made off for her goal. She had endless questions but now wasn't the time, she'd figure it all out later. 

=====

Ridley was once again dead. The now mechanical monster had been laid to rest, the pirate's vessel had been destroyed, and the proud hunter was on her way out of the system on a stolen ship. With her ship gone, Samus had to manually remove each piece of her armor. She laid it out across the floor, admiring its construction. The armor, gifted to her twice over now, was a work of art. The hunter would have loved to tinker with it, but something pulled her away. A dull, deep throb. An ache inside her loins.

She could feel it, her other recently acquired ‘object’ was beginning to swell. The hunter wasted no time, she was secretly excited, and shed her suit, exposing her body to the cool air. Samus knew something like before wouldn't be enough and that she'd need to go a step further. Being the best hunter wasn't just for show, she'd prepared something just in case. It was a somewhat long, rounded, metal object. Without knowing the Pirate's ships well. She couldn't say for sure what it's actual intended use was, but she was going to be placing it in an area the creator had never fathomed.

Laying down in the large, comfortable pilot's chair, she bent her legs to help lift her butt. Her nethers revealed, Samus, with toy in hand wrapped her arm under her arched leg and nestled the bulbous tip against her privates. She had a little craving she needed to sate on top of her new one. Pushing it against her pucker, the hunter pushed the makeshift dildo straight into her butt. 

Gasping at the sudden pleasure, she huffed a hot breath in preparation. She began to twist and thrust the object. Her walls stretched under her might, giving way for the large dildo. Samus could feel it moving deeper and deeper, and groaned loudly as it reached the deepest it could. It wasn't the best fit, it still filled her well, but it would have to do. As much as she'd love to relish the feeling of her butthole being penetrated, powerful urges flooded her thoughts.

She began to thrust, dragging the phallic object out before plunging it back into her depths. The bounty hunter moaned loudly, unworried that someone would hear. Feeling it glide against her walls, push into the sensitive places she loved, if she wasn't already stiff she would've been in an instant. Her cock bounced with each trust, dribbling precum onto her belly. Samus was already sweating from the exertion, the pleasure, and the thick air. Desire began to truly take over as her motions grew faster still. 

To get her ass stuffed with something so thick and long, it was everything she needed in that moment. Her body begged for release, the aches growing stronger as the end of her ride came closer. She wanted it now, though, and with her other hand the hunter began to fervently stroke her girth. It was just what she'd needed, within a minute she was already at the doorstep. With one powerful push into her pucker, Samus climaxed.

Her balls throbbed rhythmically, each pulse sending a pearly jet of cum across her abdomen. It pooled in the creases of her muscles, thick and sticky. A burning heat filled her core as she clumsily tried to milk herself. The bounty hunter's chest was soon painted by a flurry of spunk, her aim, though not precise to begin with, was degradating by the second. She didn't care much, she just wanted to empty herself out, to cover herself again with her own viscous sperm. Her climax began to dwindle; the powerful spurts grew week, the last wads oozing slowly from her tip. As sudden as it had come, her orgasm was gone.

Samus tried to catch her breath, panting long and hard. She couldn't help but sample her flavor again. Her eyes grew weary and tired as her energy left her. As she began drifting into a much needed slumber, she wondered if it would still be there when she woke up. Not that she would mind too much either way, it would be a welcome way to relieve stress in her missions. As well as a tasty treat, if she felt the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	2. 100 Followers - Tamara (WoW OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamara finds new prey at an elegant gathering, and can't help but show them an even better time.

The opulent ballroom was filled with people. Nobles, royals, rich patrons, anyone with money or looks was invited. Humans, elves, and even dwarves lined the room, but one stood out from the other. Ravana Tulsom was her name, and her body and outfit were as illustrious as her name. Ample breasts and butt, thick thighs, all capped with her fiery green gaze and long blonde hair. Her outfit was long, a cut in the side revealed a smooth leg to the crowd, and a swatch of fabric was removed just perfectly to show off the top of her bosom.

Everyone wanted her. The way she dressed and talked, the way she look and held herself. Yet rumor was that she never took any fellow party guests back to her room. It was quite contrary to the assumption; the woman was thought to just be a tease. Whether the rumors were true or not, Tamara Alderton came to the party to work her words around the woman. She came strutting in, clad in an outfit to rival the target she sought. No one knew she was Worgen, nor that she was a witch, her appearance was all that was needed.

Her brilliant red hair hung down her back, lips fitting perfectly with a beautiful, deep red. The top she wore accentuated her upper body, giving a good look at her curves and exposed belly. She was fit and flirty, yet her dress gave her a royal and proper look. The patterns in it were expertly made, the collation superb. The witch rode the line between risqué and regal. The bright red of her clothes, the confident look on her face, it all fit perfectly. It certainly attracted her ‘prey’s’ attention as Tamara walked up to the bar.

The blonde swirled her drink in the fancy glass, sipping slow and long. “Mmm, look at you… it's refreshing to see a like minded woman at these gatherings.”

“Oh? I wouldn't want to take center stage from  _ the _ Ravana Tulsom... After all, you're the belle of every ball." The witch grinned as she sat down with the woman

She flicked her hand dismissively. “No harm done! These boorish folks are too safe in their wear; I hope to shake them up a bit. The more the merrier, I say.”

“Well, I can't disagree with you there," Tamara chuckled. "Though... Perhaps I could learn a bit more about such a lovely woman as yourself?"

“I'm afraid you'll have to get in line. As much space as the people give me, they'll easily pounce on me like a pack of wolves if given the chance.” She set her glass down, resting her hands on the counter top.

The Gilnean slid her hand over to Ravana's, "Aww, maybe I can slip ahead then," she purred, stroking over the woman's wrist lightly. "After all, I may be the only one worthy of learning more..."

The blonde’s eyes went wide, realizing Tamara’s intent. “I'm sorry… you'll just have to take a ticket. Though I don't mind chatting more.”

Wracking her mind, she quickly thought up a backup plan. The redheaded woman hadn't thought she'd be blown off so easily. All the people in the room, with all the perfumes and scents they carried, blocked out her own pheromones. She'd have to fix it.

Tamara excused herself, promising to return promptly. She walked off into a side hall, where no one would see, and pulled out a potion she'd been hiding in her satchel. A thick greenish ooze said inside, looking none too appetizing. It was a brew made ready for a number of uses, and she knew exactly what she wanted.

She put her hand under the glass and began a quick incantation. “When potent words lack of power, let my scent save me this hour.” 

The liquid inside began to bubble and stir, changing to a vibrant orange before calming. Not always a fan of the last step, she hurriedly drank down the potion. It stung her throat but thankfully it was only a passing sensation. Tamara could feel it working, the energy running through her, but couldn't tell otherwise. She was used to her own scent, she'd have to put it to the test. The witch left the container, it's use fulfilled, and returned to the gathering.

She sauntered over to Ravana, passing next to her extremely slow. The blonde turned her head after taking a disappointed sigh, she'd been thinking of leaving early until something rich filled her lungs. There wasn't a definite scent but something inviting and powerful had called to her senses. It was the redhead, her grey eyes suddenly gazing at her in a way she hadn't noticed before. A false of heat rushed over her body and she quickly spun back around.

“I don't think I properly introduced myself, I'm Tamara. It's a  _ pleasure _ to meet you.” She extended a hand out, letting it sit under her companion's face.

Ravana was suddenly was without words. This woman now seemed so inviting, so brilliant. The way her chest rose with each breath, her deep eyes, her lush lips and body. Why was she like this?

“It's a p-plea… nice to meet you.”

Tamara sat down, pulling her chair close. “It's hope you don't mind if we go back onto that topic of getting to know each other. I just think there's a lot we could learn…”

“Liked what…?”

“Oh, this and that. Favorites, preferences. I'm always trying to learn new ways to relieve stress.”

“Stress, you say?” Ravana couldn't believe how she was holding onto every syllable. Each word seemed to melt in her ears, a yearning beginning to form deep inside.

“Yes…! Sometimes I just get these  _ aches _ and  _ urges _ . I get so  _ pent _ up, without a way to  _ sate  _ them.”

“I… I can relate in some ways. I wouldn't be against that.” What was she saying?! She didn't know this mysterious redhead! Now she was giving in to her flirts? Ravana couldn't stop herself though. “It's noisy here though… let's talk elsewhere.”

“Thought you'd never ask,” Tamara purred.

They ducked out together, running into a back hall and out of sight. No one had seen them leave, no one that mattered anyway. The two woman didn't even make it back to flirting, they almost immediately embraced and began to kiss. Their lips locked, tongues twisting together, as their hands hungrily searched each other. They both complemented and contrasted with each other. Tamara pushed her companion against the wall, grabbing her soft rear and groping it to full pleasure. Her fingers traced down and around Ravana’s thighs before coming back up to her abdomen.

The blonde shuddered with each little touch. How she'd gotten her was just a blur in her head. Hazy memories flitted about in the distance, but all she wanted was more. A thick, rich scent was clearly surrounding her. It was a musk, an addicting odor. Her own hands mirrored her friend's, she wanted to repay the favor. She groped at the witches thighs, gliding up gently until bumping into a special place. Something thick, and long, and… not normal.

Her eyes went wide, Tamara gazing into them with a sultry flare. “Found it already? I guess I'm not your average woman, love; does it offend?”

The Worgen slid aside her dress, revealing her large, girthy womanhood. Even when soft it was impressive in size. A tight pouch, ladened with a pair of sizable orbs, hung alongside. It was bizarre, alarming, but the blonde was only more intrigued. She grabbed hold of her, letting the warmth flow into her. She suddenly had urges flooded into her. 

What did it taste like? How big would it get? How much waited in those tasty orbs? Ravana needed to know.

“No… I'm intrigued if anything,” she mumbled, kneeling down to get a closer look. It began to grow harder, stiffening as she gripped it. “Just how big is it going to get, Tamara?”

The red vixen gave a sly grin. “That's Mistress Tamara, Rav.” She shortened the name, as if addressing a pet.

“Y-yes, Mistress…! I was just curious, is all.”

“It's big enough for any woman that meets my fancy,” the Gilnean said proudly as she reached full mast. “Why don't you find out? Satisfaction guaranteed.~”

Her cock  _ was _ big. Ravana had never seen one of such girth or bearing. She hadn't barely even touched it and it was already beginning to dribble with precum. Hesitantly, she licked at the clear fluid. Then again. And again. There was something about it. A faint flavor that wrapped itself around her thoughts. Before long she had taken Tamara’s wide head into her mouth, sucking gently.

“That's it; get a good taste. I'm going to be feeding you even more soon.” The witch's hand caressed her prostrated friend’s head. “How does that sound? A tasty meal; made with love and made just for you.”

The blonde let her lover's pole go free with a wet smack. Saliva bridged the gap between them, as if destined to rejoin. “Yes… I'd love that. But… I don't know if I can take your whole dick. It's so big…!”

“No need to worry. I'm more than capable of taking the reins. I have  _ lots _ of practice.” Her grip tightened on Ravana’s hair, bringing her back into her member.

Her prey’s eye were hazy, dull. Just the idea of it was throwing away all her inhibitions. Seeing her overtaken by lustful, Tamara knew she'd have her way. Mouth open in obedience, the witch guided her around her shaft. Warm lips and tongue enveloped her and she resisted the urge to dive all the way in. With little thrusts she eased her way deeper into Ravana’s moist maw. She broke the resistance down gradually, letting her cock glide back and forth at her leisure. The Worgen saw her lover swallow on occasion, no doubt drinking down the copious amount of pre she was leaving inside.

“That's a lovely look on your face, dear,” she teased. Ravana blushed, gazing upward as if seeking approval. “Taking a nice thick cock certainly fits you… but how does taking a nice thick load fit, I wonder?”

Her lover gave a muffled, excited moan and began to spin her tongue around the intruding phallus. She was eager and ready.

“Don't be getting  _ too _ feisty now; I'll have it ready for you in no time.” Her grip tightened, fingers intertwining with her luscious, golden hair.

Tamara began to thrust into her pretty little mouth. Slickened by both her own fluids and the woman's saliva, she pushed as deep as she could. Even with her raw lust powering her, she could only manage to get about two thirds of the way in before she could go no further. The Gilnean had hoped to hilt the harlot, but this would do. With earnest, she began to make use of Ravana’s mouth. By both guiding the prostrated woman's and and thrusting with her strong hips, the witch began to use her not unlike a sleeve.

The blonde woman was tight; tighter than she'd have expected. Even with her strength it was a challenge, but as she got into the rhythm it became undeniably pleasurable. Her heavy, engorged balls threatened to slap into her lover's face, stopped by only the back of her throat. She grunted as if in bestial heat as she fed her prey hot, hard meat. Even just the way she looked, getting stuffed and used, threatened to drive her mad. Those hazy, obedient eyes, beginning to tear up from the exertion of her stretching mouth, they searched for any hint of validating expression from their master.

How the mighty had fallen. The once proud, tease of a woman, in a matter of an hour, had gone from showy to slutty. The rumors were conflicted on if she slept around, but Tamara knew this was where the woman belonged now; choking down her thick, throbbing womanhood. Were anyone to stumble upon them in this heavy moment, they'd spread the rumor like wildfire. They would talk of how the illustrious Ravana Tulsom was found in a dim hallway, sucking readily on another guest's dick. Perhaps the fact that a woman was the one laying trow would get lost in there, but she knew the truth. This harlot liked lady-cock like none other.

The Gilnean had been so lost in thought, pounding away all the while, that she hadn't felt it coming. That familiar pressure she felt when knocking ‘one’ out. It was fit to burst and she was merely seconds away. She needed to mark this woman proper and pulled out quickly. Trails of saliva bridged the gap between her girth and the woman's red lips. Tamara began to stroke with one hand, the other holding her up as she bent down over top.

“You want some of what I'm packing? Tell me how much you want it, Rav, and I may just grace you with a gift.” Her eyes were wide with hunger, ears listening intently for the words she wished to hear.

“Please, Mistress… let me taste your cum! I want to feel it, savor it… drink it! Please…?” 

Those eyes; the way they looked at her, and the way her voice begged for it, it was too much.

“ _ Huahhh _ !” The witch felt it, the bliss begin to dawn like a bright sunrise in her mind. Like a bright, white light, it overwhelmed her. “Take it all!”

Ropes of hot, spunk came launching from her tip. Ravana opened wide and took as much as she could into her maw. The special cream, rich in both taste and texture, pooled in an ever increasing amount. As the swirling white and silver goo rose higher and higher, stray strands plastered her once pristine face. Lips, cheeks, nose, brow, hair, it was all free game and tagged in almost equal bits. A fine glaze formed over her as her mouth still filled with seed. Tamara's jewels ached as the emptied every drop, no expense was spared when it came to claiming women.

As the explosive orgasm came to a gradual close, she was able to see her handy work. Her quarry, covered in a fine milky white ‘paint’, still kneeled. Mouth filled to the brim, she visibly shuddered in bliss. It was a befitting scene for Ravana Tulsom, and the Gilnean had a front row seat. She squeezed the last few wads from her shaft. They dripped into her awaiting mouth and she moaned in gratitude. Just looking at it almost made Tamara hard again, made her want to give in to her animalistic urges. With a few deep breaths, she centered herself and began to instruct her companion.

“How is it, love? Everything you hoped for?”

An enthusiastic node answered her question.

The witch chuckled. “Better swallow it down then. Don't let your food get cold after I worked so hard to make it.”

Ravana’s eyes shone with desire and she wasted little time in drinking it all. Her throat visibly bulged as gulp after gulp of thick cum emptied into her stomach. She could feel her belly bulge under its sheer weight and volume. The taste and texture was addicting, the way it clung to everything on its way down made her quiver. In a way, she was sad to swallow the last drop, but it just meant she'd have to earn more from her new, generous mistress.

Tamara giggled as her new friend nestled into her crotch and began to suck gently on her balls. “Now, now. You'll have to give them at least a few minutes to prepare a second serving, but let's leave for a better place. I'm going to bed you so damn hard that you won't be able to go to anyone else.”

They left the hallway. No sign of their encounter remained save an errant spot or two of stray spunk. A mansion of this size would have a number of spare bedrooms. Though Tamara would have a bit of sympathy for the poor soul that would have to clean up after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	3. 200 Followers - Lucoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All grown up and away from the voluptuous woman, Lucoa, Shouta has a good life going, but an unexpected reappearance threatens to throw it out of balance. Luckily, he's got a plan ready and waiting for just such an occasion.

It had been more than a few years since that woman had tormented him. Lucoa had not bothered Shouta in years, not since he'd been a small boy. He was in college now, dating, working. Compared back to when she had been around, he'd truly grown. Now, he was an adult. 

Every so often, he still thought of her. Part of him missed her, while another part was thankful she was absent. She was now a passing memory among many. That curvy, plush body, her nonchalant attitude, and her flirtatious personality had, in retrospect, been attractive in their own way. Sometimes he would worry she'd come back, make trouble in his now quiet life.

Shouta had made sure he was prepared for such an incredibly unlikely situation years ago. Something to solve any problems her reappearance may cause, if none occurred immediately. He was relieved that he had not needed it. It was hidden away in his apartment, away from prying eyes and sticky fingers. Even his girlfriend didn't know about it, or his past experiences with that menace of a woman.

At least until today.

He had been having a wonderful dinner with his girlfriend of six months. Things were good, they were happy together. Shouta had even been planning a weekend trip, something special to start the upcoming summer break. She would have been surprised by the idea on this night. ‘Would have’ being the key words.

Right when he was about to ask, there was a knock on the door. Shouta excused himself, opening the door with more than a bit of frustration. That irritation soon became surprise as a busty, blonde woman stood in the doorway. He knew that chest well, that hair, that face. This wasn't the time or place for her to come back, why did it have to be now?

“Shouta! My darling, how have you been,” the blonde exclaimed, tossing herself onto him.

Her chest was as heavy as ever, just as soft too. As expected from her, Lucoa, the meddling woman. He realized, as her hug pressed her breasts against his body, what she was wearing. A sukumizu, a damned school swimsuit! It only brought more questions to mind, but he tried his best to get rid of her.

“I don't know why, or how, you're here, but you need to go,” he hissed quietly. “I have company! We can talk later!”

But despite his efforts, her girlfriend noticed the commotion. She wasn't thrilled at all, angry if anything, demanding who this woman was and why she addressed him so familiarly. And why she dressed so lewdly. He had no good excuse to give, none that she'd accept in this impossible situation, and she stormed from the apartment. Shouta begged her to stay, that the woman was just a friend, but she wouldn't listen.

Within minutes of Lucoa reappearing, she'd already caused him terrible trouble. Dejected, he walked back inside, the blonde following behind him. 

“What was that about?” Clearly, she didn't understand a thing. “How could anyone get mad at my Shouta?”

He resisted snapping at her, barely. “It because you showed up unannounced, dressed so provocatively… why are you even wearing that?”

“That's easy, to remind you of when I last saw you,” she said cheerfully, chest bouncing. Her breasts threatened to spill out of the swimsuit. “You were so little, so I wasn't sure what else to do.”

“You could have called…,” Shouta mumbled, mind stewing.

He wanted revenge, something in return for what she'd caused. Luckily, hidden in his bedroom, he had just the thing. All he had to do was get her there and make her use it. Then, he could truly get payback after all these years.

“I suppose you want to catch up, then?” He stood, pointing towards the side room. “Why don't we go into the other room; I've got a drink you'd probably like.”

She smiled happily. “I hope it's a strong one, I haven't had a drink in so long. I'm parched.~”

They walked into the other room. It worked as a bedroom and a place to relax. Shouta rummaged through his dresser, grabbing a bottle that was hidden under everything. He handed it to the busty woman, who accepted it eagerly. She uncorked it and took a sip as he watched. Lucoa’s eyes went wide; she began to drink the rest quickly.

“You must have been  _ really _ thirsty,” Shouta remarked, grinning as his plan took hold. “Tasty?”

“Oh my, yes! I haven't had something so good in years.” She downed the last of it, sighing happily.

Shouta watched closely. It wasn't an ordinary drink she'd downed. The liquid was a potion, left to him by one of Lucoa’s friends. They had told him it was a potent elixir, to help reign in the woman and make her docile should she cause more trouble. He thought now was as good a time as ever. She had just scared of his girlfriend, ruined his summer plans, and even if this was an impulsive decision, it would be worth it.

The first signs were starting to show, as he'd been told.

Lucoa fanned herself, beads of sweat forming on her skin. She thought it was just the strong drink doing this. It was as if that skimpy swimsuit was tightening down on her; her body felt hot, exposed. Panting a bit, she pulled at her outfit to let air in to cool her down. But it wasn't enough, she turned to him for help.

“It's suddenly so hot in here, Shouta. Could you turn on a fan, please?”

He didn't nothing, instead he moved closer to her. She was bewildered, jumping in surprise as he made his move. That chest, those mammoth breasts, had always been of interest to him. Shouta took his chance while she was vulnerable and grabbed more than a handful of her tender mounds. Squeezing, kneading, it brought a weak moan from her lips, surprise melting under pleasure.

“Shouta… that's not exactly helping…” Lucoa didn't resist, even as he slipped the arm loops of her swimsuit down, letting her breasts fall free.

“Shush, I'm just making sure you take responsibility for things,” he said as he enjoyed her chest. 

“R-responsibility? I'm afraid I don't understand… but if you must…” She gave in to him, just as he'd wanted.

The potion was promised to work. To drain her strength, leave her open, to bring up her more base desires. It was doing far better than that. Shouta was thrilled, grabbing a few things from the closet to further his conquest. He had been saving them for some fun with his girlfriend, but this would be an even better use of them. This big breasted blonde would be his tonight; he tied up her arms with rope before standing and revealing his own ‘personal’ tool.

Shouta let out his erection, his thoughts had been too dirty to stay soft this whole time. He was stiff as could be, ready for whatever he decided to do. There was already something he had in mind.

“Shouta, dear… if I had known you were so… pent up, I would have help-,” she said quietly, though cut off by his next action.

A bright red ball gag was what he had used. It filled her mouth, cutting of her speech, buckled in place behind her head. She was his, Lucoa would follow his lead now. Granted, she was surprised by this to, but her eyes soon filled with lust too. Shouta knew she was ready, and began to get her into place.

He tossed her a pillow, commanding her to kneel and place her head on it. She did as told quivering at his dominating tone of voice. Her little Shouta had grown! Now her body ached for him, privates growing hotter by the minute. It excited her as he too kneeled, pulling away her swimsuit to reveal her nethers. Dripping wet, right in front of her companion of all people, she blushed. A small moan escaped her as his prick brushed against her lower lips.

Her ass was just as perfect as her tits. Shape and size were beyond his ideal of perfection. Lucoa’s juices coated his head, hot and slick.  It was going to happen! His desires would be sated after so long! Shouta wanted to relish it, though. Just taking her would be too easy. He wanted her to submit fully.

“How bad do you want it, Lucoa?”

She couldn't speak, she groaned loudly instead. Spit dripped from the gag.

“What's that? You want me to fill your pussy up?”

Lucoa nodded, making sounds again.

“That's too bad… because I'm taking door number two!”

She went stiff as his cols lubricant was poured against her rear, smeared around, prepared for entry.it wasn't long until he pressed against her pucker. He grabbed her wide hips, relishing the feeling of his fingers pressing into her supple flesh. Pushing hard until her resistance broke, his crown invaded her. A small gasp escaped her gag, gradually turning into a moan as he delved deeper. Lucoa’s soft walls took him eagerly, squeezing tight, almost dragging him in further. Shouta was all too happy when he finally hilted and his entire length was inside her wonderful ass.

“You're tight, Lucoa! Perfectly tight!” He slapped her cheek, watching her body jiggled from the force. She moaned loudly, too. “How bad do you want it? You want it rougher, don't you?”

She had always been a tease, never going far, but it seemed all she needed was a push to open up to her urges. Lucoa bobbed her head, groaning in confirmation. For so long, she'd liked Shouta; he was a man now, making her his. It wouldn't be fair to refuse him, either.

Shouta pulled out slowly, feeling her soft walls slide past, before slamming back in hard. He grunted with each thrust, enough force behind his motions to make her whole body sway. Those monstrous breasts of hers swung and bounced tantalizingly, her butt making a perfect cushion for his hips.

This was still just the appetizer. He wanted the full course.

Bringing in speed to the equation, he began to take the pace he wanted. Going fast and strong, he made use of her tight butthole as he pleased. Shouta slapped her cheeks, each successive one bringing an ever-louder groan from Lucoa. She gripped him tighter than he could have hoped; the pleasure was incredible. He couldn't wait to reach his end. The idea of release was too good.

“I bet you're loving this,” Shouta taunted. “You can't wait for me to fill you up, right? Beg for it.”

Beg she did, she was a slave to her urges now. She moaned, groaned, made whatever sounds she could, shaking her butt as she did so. It was enough for him, though. Her display struck a chord in him and he began to hammer away at her ass in abandon. Complete bliss filled his mind, his only thought was to let out his load inside. The rush was coming too, the ecstasy he wanted was so close.

Shouta thrusted until he couldn't take it anymore. He buried himself deep, groaning as he did what he'd wanted to do for so long. Lucoa’s tight butthole became a repository for his seed. Thick and sticky, his cum flooded her intestines en mass. It covered every inch it could, even flowing back around his cock. The heat was amazing, spurring him to empty even more into her.

Lucoa couldn't stand the pleasure, her body quivered as she too climaxed. His spunk was shooting so deep; she could feel it moving and pooling inside. Her ass clamped down around him, milking him of whatever he had left, as she rode out her orgasm. It was a moment, an amazing minute of bliss, she would never be able to forget: her Shouta laying claim to her. 

When they both came down, he eased his way out of her. Her butt gaped slightly from his manhood’s girth, wads of sperm dripping out. Shouta slapped her rear one last time, making her clench and force out a bit more of his cum. Perhaps it had been worth his girlfriend storming out. Never had he thought this would happen; it had been worth the wait.

He was going to say something, taunt Lucoa a bit more, but he saw she was out of it. She wouldn't be able to respond. The young man decided to leave her to her thoughts, going back to the other room to drink and relax. Lucoa’s mind was set, she knew what she had to do know. 

She would stay with her dear Shouta. Lucoa wanted to be his to use as he saw fit, day in and day out. A man with these strong of urges needed someone to help, lend that caring hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	4. 200 Followers - Camilla/Corrin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla has always been the doting sibling, helping her beloved family with whatever ails them. Of course, this may include things beyond the reach of a normal sibling, she's rather committed, after all.

“Good morning, Corrin. Time to wake up and start a new, wonderful day.~”

That was what she first heard most days, and today was no different. Corrin slowly roused, opening her eyes to see her sister sitting on her chest, crotch nearly right on top of her. Her thick thighs pressed against the groggy girl’s sides, warm and soft to the touch. Camilla smiled down; she had always been the doting type, who always went above and beyond to help her beloved sister. She was unique in other ways too.

Camilla wore luxurious looking stockings, as well as a fancy purple corset that held her large bust in place. Her underwear consisted solely of a lacy thong that barely hid her privates. The contours of her nethers were perfectly distinguished under the fabric. This was hardly unusual attire for the voluptuous older sister; her battle armor was just as revealing.

“Do you always have to wake me up like this, sis? Not that I mind too much…”

Camilla chuckled. “Of course you don’t. How could anyone not love being woken up by their loving sister?”

“I don't think I would ever complain about that,” Corrin replied with a smile “Though… are we going to so more of ‘that’ today?”

“Do you not like it?” She asked, bringing a hand to her mouth in astonishment. 

Corrin shifted nervously just thinking about it.  “No… I… I like it a lot, love it actually. I just wanted to make sure.”

Camilla blushed, giggling happily. “I love that you enjoy it, dear. So, shall we begin?~”

Her hands went to her hips as Corrin nodded anxiously. The little knots that held her panties in place were tugged, the cloth coming undone and falling away. What hadn't been mentioned earlier was that Camilla was packing, the bulging contours belonged to her thick cock, and it was now free. It dropped down, slapping onto her sister's face, in the perfect place to play with. But it wasn't the soft shaft Corrin was after, it was those juicy orbs that hung below it.

They were in the perfect place again today. She grabbed at them, feeling how swollen with seed they were, kneading them gently until Camilla was moaning. There was a strong musk, as they were sweaty from a hot night, and now ripe for tasting. Corrin opened her mouth and licked, cleaning off the salty sweat. Not just that, but she wrapped her lips around them, sucking eagerly, letting them slip into her mouth.

The warmth, taste, and fullness of her balls was divine. Corrin couldn't stop herself from moaning in appreciation, continuing to suck on her sister's forbidden fruit to her, and Camilla’s, content. Trembling in delight, the elder sibling let out heavy huffs. It was thrilling that her passionate feelings were being returned, the pleasure almost came second to that. Her meaty prick, which had been flaccid just a minute ago and resting on her sister's precious face, was now hard as rock. Precum rolled from her tip, dripping from her curved shaft and landing on the bridge of Corrin’s nose. 

This sight made her purr in delight, as everything was already amazing and yet this was just half the experience.

“Slow down, Corrin! Don't get me too riled up yet, you still have something else to worship.~”

Corrin let her sister’s balls free, just long enough that Camilla could reposition herself. Rising, spinning, and adjusting, she found her new place. Right onto her little sibling’s face, that is, with a solid thud. Her large, perfect ass came down on top of her sister, body jiggling, Corrin’s hands were already grabbing at her rear in second. The younger sister's fingers sunk in just right, playing to their content and to Camilla’s pleasure.

Both of them found this to be rather fun.

She was smothered under the supple, impeccable cheeks, yet still able to enjoy the meaty jewels she had. Corrin resumed the polishing of her sister's meaty balls, letting them fill her hungry maw as her face was held down by hot, fat, tasty ass. Licking, kneading, she did all she wanted, could, and dreamt of. It was always a small heaven to be sucking on Camilla’s loins and be sat on at the same time. Her perverted, forbidden lust got the better of her again, as she could feel her body heat and her pussy grow wetter with each passing moment. And she wasn't the only one getting off on it.

Camilla’s fat dick grew to its full size, engorging with hot blood and her own desires. It soon stood at full mast, sticking almost seven inches, dribbling more precum down onto Corrin’s chin. Her fingers wrapped around her girth, stroking gently to coax out more of that glistening ooze. She trembled as her assets were given full appreciation, mind filling with ideas on what to do next.

“That's it, dear, taste those family jewels you love so much! Enjoy my royal ass until you no longer can!”

Her words were filled with love and passion. Pampering and caring for her siblings was her calling, something Camilla did so with pride and without shame. It did help that it was so pleasant, her cock already ached for release under Corrin’s unyielding worship. She would no doubt come if it continued as is, but there was a second act they both loved equally.

She somehow managed to free herself from her little sister's grip, a disappointed groan following. Balls almost dripping with saliva, cheeks red from play, she lifted up and realigned herself. Her thick cockhead pointed right down at Corrin’s mouth and her sister ceased her fussing and opened wide. Corrin never objected to this.

“Thought you'd like it; you're hungry from waking up, after all,” Camilla said with a wink, hands gently gripping her sister's neck for leverage. “Let’s see how that throat of yours is today.”

It was hard to not dive straight in, but Camilla eased her way inside nonetheless. Her cock slipped inside her sister’s warm, wet mouth, a chill running up her spine as she embraced immediate pleasure. The tightness, the very shape of Corrin’s soft insides was perfect. She couldn’t wait and pushed deeper, until her head was nudging at her sibling’s throat. Their eyes met, lust-addled and wild, and they proceeded past that last, tough point.

Corrin loved the care her sister showed, the caressing fingers that soothed her muscles as her elder sister made it past that last turn. With a satisfied sigh, the wyvern rider bottomed out, her balls smacking against the bridge of her sister’s nose. Her younger sibling showed just how large Camilla was, with her throat and cheeks bulging and stuffed with tasty cock. 

“How is it, dear?” Camilla asked with keen interest, as was like her. “Is the flavor and size to your liking?”

She nodded in response; she loved it. Eyes fluttering, mind hazy with bliss, Corrin did her best to return the favor to her sister. Tongue rolling about, muscles squeezing in rhythm, the youngest tried her best to please her sibling as she began to thrust gently. Camilla thick head rubbed all the right places, forcing Corrin open again and again, making her feel the raw love her elder sister had.

Her throat grew warm, stimulated by Camilla’s fervent thrusts. Long trails of saliva began to drip down Corrin’s face, smeared about by the heavy, juicy orbs that smacked into her. She imagined what was inside them, how much waited for her. It made her tingle just thinking about it, and her lust for it built higher and higher with each slap against her nose.

Bottoming out inside Corrin, the wyvern rider rocked her hips back and forth, taunting her sister with those balls she so desperately wanted.

“I don't even have to see your face to know where you're looking, sister. I bet you want what's inside my meaty, thick family jewels.~”

Corrin gave a muffled moaned in agreement. She wanted nothing more in that moment. Thankfully, Camilla loved to spoil, and began to fuck her sister's face with renewed vigor. In her mind, she fantasized her coming climax, imagined every messy aspect. Her lust soon took hold and her grip on Corrin tightened so she could truly devote herself. 

Panting, balls smacking against Corrin loudly, lewd squelches coming from her sibling’s stretched throat, she neared her finish. With a few last powerful thrusts, she shoved herself as deep as she could go and released what she'd been holding back.

“Here's your breakfast, my dear! Enjoy!~” Camilla was wild with ecstasy, a loud moan escaping her mouth as she came.

Corrin could see those balls of hers pulse, twitch, drain into her with each one. Viscous, creamy spunk flooded her throat, rushing into her belly. It was unbelievably hot, jets of sticky sperm launching deep down her esophagus, clinging to every surface it could. The sheer volume was without end and soon her belly was full, but now the royal cum had nowhere else to go but up. 

Shooting back up towards where it came, it leaked from around her lips, joining the saliva on her face as it oozed downwards. Her eyes threatened to roll back into her head, the taste and experience itself combined into a personal heaven. Cheeks bulging with both cum and cock, Corrin couldn't swallow, as if she were drowning in it. Only once her sister had emptied, and was going soft, did she begin to give respite.

Camilla's sperm-streaked womanhood left her siblings throat with a long, lewd squelch. A trail of seed leaked from the tip of her member as it went, even depositing some extra into Corrin’s mouth as it reached the exit. Not that getting out was easy at this point, the younger of the two sucked gently, coaxing out whatever remained in her sister's royal prick and swallowing without delay. She wanted her fill, and Camilla wouldn't stop her. 

She cooed lovingly to her dear sister. “Is it that delicious? Did you enjoy the breakfast I made for you?”

Corrin finally let her sister go, the thick head of Camilla's cock coming free with an audible pop. Strands of saliva and spunk bridged the gap between them; not to mention the mess of sticky strings across her Corrin’s own mouth. With hazy eyes, she groaned weakly, licking up the last of her tasty treat before responding.

“It was… fantastic,” Corrin said with a raspy voice, sighing happily. “You wouldn't happen to have a second serving, would you?”

“Ah, maybe for lunch, dear. Even I need a breather after that.~”

“I hope it's just as tasty…”

That didn't stop Corrin from nuzzling up to her sister as she sat at the head of the bed, sucking absentmindedly at her balls. They had a wonderful, sisterly relationship, and both now looked forward to having lunch together today. And maybe the next day, and the day after that. 

They didn't need a schedule in order to satisfy their desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


End file.
